Fairest
by PUNKYANGEL2468
Summary: Sasori is just one step away from becoming the King of Sand Country. All he needs is a wife. He must choose one of the five fairest ladies in all the lands. Who will he choose, and how will this entire thing end up? SasoHina. Rated M for sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! PunkyAngel here! This is my first story, so please go easy on me with the comments I am most likely to recieve. The summary might not be as good as some, but I'm kinda nervous.

Enjoy the story! :D

Summary: Sasori is one step away from becoming the King of the Sand Country. In order for him to become king, he must have a wife. He sends out invitations to the neighboring countries to send one lady from each country. He must choose one, but who will it be?

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Sasori-sama, you have three meetings to attend to today, and responses for the requests you've sent out have arrived."

The redhead looked from the window to the man standing just out his chamber doors. "Bring me the responses, and I shall attend the meetings within the hour. Thank you, Haku."

The man, Haku, bowed and disappeared down the hall without a sound. Within a minute, he returned, with five envelopes. He handed them to Sasori and left again, just as silent as before.

The first envelope Sasori picked up had a seal from Fire Country. He popped the seal with his thumbnail and pulled out the parchment.

His bored eyes skimmed over the letters. Fire was right next to Sand, so the lady being sent from there would arrive within two days time.

The other letters were the same, although the arrival times were about a day longer than the one before. "They should all arrive before the week is out. That's enough time to prepare." he said to himself.

* * *

Sasori let out a yawn as he left the third and final meeting of the day. Of course, they were all about the wedding arrangements. 'People can be so pushy, I'm not even sure I'll find my bride soon, and even if I do, I'm sure that she would want to make the arrangements.'

He walked up the stairs to his chambers. A maid, who had just rounded the corner, stopped and bowed to him. "I have prepared a bath for you, Sasori-sama." she said, keeping her head down.

"Thank you, Aoi-san. Starting tomorrow, begin preparing for the arrivals. That will be all." he said, dismissing her. She swiftly and silently left as Sasori entered his room.

As he stripped for his bath, he began to wonder what the women would be like. He remembered the names and the villages they were from.

_Sakura Haruno, from the Fire Country_

_ Ino Yamanaka, from the Wind Country_

_ TenTen Chang, from the Earth Country_

_ Temari Sabaku, from the Sand Country_

_ Hinata Hyuuga, from the Water Country_

_ He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that this wouldn't go as well as he planned._

_

* * *

_

_Gomen! I'm sorry it was so short! If I get alot of reviews, I swear the next chapter will be longer! So please, R&R!_

_Thanks!_

_~PunkyAngel_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm back! As I promised, this chapter is longer.

Enjoy!

-PunkyAngel

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories

_It was dark._

_It was cold._

_He was lonely._

_The moon and stars hid behind large clouds in the dark blue sky. _

_He couldn't see. _

_He was lost._

_"Mother... Where are you?" he questioned to the dark. Tears stung his brown eyes, but he refused to let them fall. A sob caught in his throat. _

_"Father... Where is everyone?" he shouted._

_Nothing responded._

_He fell to his knees, letting the tears leak out. He hugged his knees to his chest, sobbing, hurting._

_"Everyone's gone..." he choked out._

_"Not everyone." a small voice echoed. "I'm still here, Saso-kun."_

_His head snapped up. _

_There before him, stood a young girl, with hair as dark as the sky, but with eyes a bright as the moon. She was dressed in a dark purple kimono with white dragonflies, and it was so long, he was surprised it hadn't swallowed her._

_"I promised you I would always be here, Saso-kun." she said, and reached out a hand. "And I'm keeping that promise."_

_He took her hand and she smiled._

_That smile. Her smile. It shattered his heart and filled it with happiness. He forgot about the lonliness and smiled back._

_"From now until forever, we'll always be together..."_

_

* * *

_

Sasori's eyes snapped open. He immediately shut them as the bright sunlight burned his pupils. He sat up slowly and opened one eye as he reached over to draw his curtains closed.

'What was that dream? A memory?' he thought as he got out of bed. 'It was so strange...'

He rummaged around in his closet for his outfit for the day. He sighed as he undressed. That dream... He couldn't get it out of his head.

'And that little girl... She seemed so familiar.'

He was shaken out of his thoughts as there was a knock at his door. He quickly buttoned up his shirt and answered the door. "Yes?" he said as he looked into the eyes of his servant.

"Breakfast is ready, Sasori-sama." he said, no emotion in his voice. Sasori nodded and Haku bowed. Once he stood straight, he quietly disappeared down the halls.

"Jeez, are all my servants emotionless? Kinda like puppets, eh?" he said and chuckled at his little joke he made towards himself.

After he dressed and groomed himself, he left for the kitchen. His footsteps echoed off the walls as he walked.

_'From now until forever, we'll always be together...'_

Those words kept repeating over and over, in the same sweet, innocent voice as he heard before. He kept seeing those milky white eyes, the ones that looked so strikingly familiar. He kept seeing that dark blue hair, the hair that framed that pale white face. He still felt the warmth of her hand in his, and he felt the happiness of her smile.

It hurt his heart as he tried to remember her. And he didn't know why.

He stopped and looked out the window. The sun was just over the hills, and it cast and orange glow on the land. Sasori sighed and leaned his head against the window pane.

"Master Sasori?"

The redhead looked up. Aoi stood before him, her face just as emotionless as before.

"We await you in the dining room. Your breakfast will get cold if you do not hurry." she said.

Sasori nodded and took one last glance at the rising sun before starting down the hall.

* * *

A sigh left Sasori's lips as he left the dining room. Another breakfast alone. Then a smile graced his features. He wouldn't be alone for that much longer.

'No more being alone.'

His footsteps slowed to a stop in the middle of the hallway.

_'We'll always be together...'_

He sighed again. All through breakfast, the only thing he could think about was that girl.

He placed his forehead in the palm of his hand, taking in a deep breath.

"I need to think..."

* * *

Sasori plopped on his bed, shoving his face into his over-sized pillows. No matter what he did, she still invaded his thoughts. With a frustrated growl, he began kicking his bed. Why couldn't he remember anything about her? It was driving him crazy!

He sat up and thought for a second.

'I need to draw her.'

He opened his desk and grabbed his sketchbook and charcoal pencils.

He had a smile on his face as he flipped to a blank page. Then it disappeared as he readied his pencil.

"I can't just draw _her. _ I have to draw her somewhere." he said to himself.

His brown eyes skimmed around his large room.

The vanity? No. That would send a bad message.

The bookcase? He didn't know if that would suit her.

The balcony?

The balcony...

That was perfect for her. She would be standing on the balcony, at midnight, so the moon was right overhead.

He bit his lip, holding in his glee. He began sketching the doors and the balcony itself, saving the best and most beautiful thing for last.

* * *

Sasori sighed and smiled at the drawing.

It was amazing.

The girl stood on the balcony, so short she could barely look over the bars. She stood on her toes, pointing to the moon, looking at him with a smile on her face and happiness in her eyes.

He stretched and looked at the clock. He chuckled when he realized he'd been drawing for three hours straight. His fingers were almost stained black, and he was sure he had gotten some on his face at one point.

He smiled again as he closed his sketchbook and put it and the pencils back into his desk.

'Of course, that won't be the last drawing of her.'

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with meetings and decisions for the upcoming arrivals.

And frankly, Sasori was exhausted.

What was the big deal about getting married anyways? I was just something that people had that was supposed to last forever, but ends because of lies and cheating, right?

He sighed and pushed those thoughts out of his head. 'Mother and Father's marriage wasn't like that... Hopefully mine won't be like that either. I want a happy marriage, and a woman I can stand.'

He stopped, then smiled at himself. 'I'm so picky...'

* * *

When he got back to his room, it was almost 10:30. He yawned and changed for bed, waiting to take his shower in the morning.

A sleepy smile crossed his face as he laid down in his bed. He looked at his fingers, which were still stained black from the drawing.

He smiled even more and turned on his side. His eyes got heavier and heavier as he was drawn towards sleep.

The moment he closed his eyes, she came to his mind again.

He felt warm.

* * *

Hey people!

Sorry. I've kinda had a writer's block. BUT here it is! Hope you enjoyed!

~PunkyAngel


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm back! And in this chapter, there's a surprise character! Enjoy!

And yes, this chapter will open up with a dream as well.

~PunkyAngel

* * *

Chapter 3: Queens of Competition

_"Saso-kun!"_

_He opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the blue sky. He sat up and saw the same blue haired girl. She was running to him, with tears cascading down her face. This time, she was wearing a pure white sun dress, which had dirt all over the front of it._

_"What's wrong?" he said, finding his voice really soft and high-pitched, like it was when he was little._

_'So this is a memory...'_

_"Saku-san... S-She pushed me d-down! And t-then she called me s-s-stupid!" she wailed._

_Without thinking, he stood up and embraced the little girl. She wrapped her little arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, still crying._

_And he felt her._

_"It'll be okay. I'm here now. Everything is going to be alright-"_

_"Sasori-kun!" _

_He looked back up and saw another little girl running to him. This one had short, bubblegum pink hair and green eyes. She wore a fancy pink dress, which looked way to fancy to be running around in._

_"Sasori-kun, come play with me!" she exclaimed, pushing the other girl out of the way. The bluenette hit the ground with a thud, getting dirt all over her tear stained face._

_The pinkette wrapped her arms around his neck, but he didn't feel it at all. He looked at the little girl on the ground, who reached out to him._

_He reached one hand out to her._

_As soon as their hands touched, the pinkette around his neck disappeared._

_He was warm again._

* * *

He was awake, but he didn't open his eyes. He wished he could keep dreaming just a little longer. With no such luck, he sighed and opened his eyes. Luckily, his curtains were drawn closed, so he wasn't blinded like the morning before.

He slowly sat up, locks of red hair falling in his eyes. He stood and stretched. Once the sleepiness left his body, he went to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

He blinked and sighed. "I've got to find out who she is." he said to himself.

He turned the water on in the tub and stripped down, waiting for it to get hot. Another sigh left his lips.

He felt the water with his fingertips and eased himself down into the tub. He leaned his head back on the wall and sighed, getting comfortable in the warm water. As he closed his eyes, he relaxed and slowly fell into a sleeping state.

* * *

A loud and thunderous knock was heard at the palace doors. Haku, who was startled and dropped a vase he was polishing, angrily stomped to the corridor. He gripped the handle tightly and swung it open, only to be almost knocked backwards by a loud and ambitious blonde. Haku was picked up at least two feet off the floor as two arms embraced him.

"Haku, un! How are you? I didn't know you still worked here, un!"

Haku gritted his teeth quite painfully. "Yes, Deidara, I still work here. Now please... Set me down."

The grinning blonde obliged. "It's good to see you, un. Where's Sasori?"

Haku straightened his clothes and looked at Deidara, his composure back in his face. "The master hasn't come down for breakfast yet."

Deidara chuckled and looked at the staircase. "Could I go up and see him?"

Haku put on a forced smile. "Sure. I have a... mess to attend to anyways." he said and stomped off to the broken vase on the floor.

The overly excited blonde grinned and sprinted up the stairs and down the hall, knowing exactly where he was going. He skidded to a halt in front of two large wooden doors. With all his might, he kicked them open and rushed into the room. "SASORI!" he shouted.

Moments later, he realized that there was no one in the room but himself. His blue eyes scanned the dim lighted room and landed on the bathroom door. He smiled evilly and slowly walked over to it.

"Okay, three..."

He raised his fist high above his head.

"Two..."

He clenched his fist and grinned big.

"One!"

He brought his fist down on the door, banging it over and over. "SASORIIII! COME OUT, UN!"

Inside the bathroom, Sasori jolted awake and hit his head against the wall. "Agh! Fu- What! I'll be down in a minute!" he shouted.

"Well, hurry up, un! I ain't got all day!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, knowing exactly who was standing on the other side of the door.

* * *

After the redhead was dressed and had greeted his friend, they both went down for a much delayed breakfast.

They talked and smiled and laughed. It had been at least two years since he'd last seen Deidara, and he'd already began to get annoyed with him, in a good way of course.

"So, Deidara, you have yet to tell me why you've surprised me with this visit."

Deidara grinned and pulled out a familiar envelope from his pocket. "I had to escort one of the ladies here. She stopped at an inn and wasn't awake when I left, un. I let her assistants do that. She irritates me, un..." he said and rolled his only visible eye.

"Which one is it?" Sasori asked.

"You'll see... And you'll regret it as soon as you meet her, un."

Sasori cringed as he saw a flash of disgust cross the blonde's face.

As if right on cue, a loud knock came from the doors. Haku hurried past the two, shooting a glare at Deidara. The blonde smiled sheepishly and his cheeks turned red.

"DEIDARA!"

Said blonde's eye began to twitch.

Another blond stormed in, smoke likely to have come out of his ears.

Deidara grinned at the fuming spiky haired blond. "Look who decided to join the world of the living, un. Good to see you, Naruto."

Naruto's eye twitched and he clenched a fist. "What's with you up and leaving? Do you know how IRRITATING she gets?"

"I HEARD THAT, YOU JERK!"

Before anyone could even blink, a powerful fist met with Naruto's nose, flinging him across the room. Right into Haku's just cleaned shelf of china dishes.

Haku stared in horror and heartbreak as he watched as every single plate and cup hit the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

Naruto covered his nose, tears forming in his blue eyes. "Sa-Sa-Sakura! That really hurt, ttebayo!"

Mentioned pinkette strutted in, a look on her face no one could comprehend. "You should learn to keep your mouth shut then, idiot!"

The two proceeded to shout at each other until Sasori growled with impatience. He stood, his seat not making a sound as it moved across the floor. He looked at the two, his eyebrow slightly beginning to twitch.

The redhead took in a large breath and cleared his throat rather loudly. This caught both of the bickering peoples' attention.

Sakura flushed and let out an embarrassed giggle. "I am so sorry for Naruto's disrespect, Prince Sasori. As you've heard, I am Sakura Haruno of Fire Country. Pleased to see you... Again."

Sasori suddenly became utterly confused. _Again? What does she mean... Again? _he thought as he took her hand, which she had been holding out for some time. He bowed and kissed it, lasting a little too long for him and a little so short for her. As he let go of her hand and turned away, Sakura looked somewhat hurt and angered.

"Haku, fetch Aoi." was all Sasori said.

Haku looked up from mourning his broken dishes. "Hai..." he said, his voice so monotonous it was almost robotic. He dragged his feet behind him as he left the room.

Then there was silence.

Just awkward silence.

"Sakura, you punch really hard..."

Silence.

"Shut up, Naruto."

* * *

After Aoi came and showed Sakura to her room, the pinkette was inseparable from Sasori. Where he went, she followed. When he sat, she sat a little too close.

And it was only the first day.

That night, when Sasori was tired and had the biggest migraine he could imagine, he decided to go to his room. He quietly shut his door, knowing Sakura was only a few doors down.

His lights were off, so he began to unbutton his shirt and slide it down his arms. He nearly jumped out of his skin when two arms snaked around his bare torso.

He felt a pair of warm lips on his shoulder and he shivered just a little.

"I like where this is going, Prince Sasori..."

The redhead quickly moved away from the person, switching on his light. He scrutinized the woman standing there, wearing only a flimsy, see-through fabric, supposedly to be a nightgown.

"Lady Sakura, this is highly inappropriate." he said, his voice strong and slightly cold, "I'm going to have to ask you to return to your room to retire."

The pinkette huffed and crossed her arms, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"I apologize..." she said, tossing her shoulder-length pink hair over her shoulder. She walked past him, gently brushing her shoulder against him.

Sasori closed his door and locked it.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

After Sasori had his bath and had changed into his night clothes, he sat in his bed, just staring at his bedside table.

His hand twitched and his brain was running on full speed.

He had to draw her.

He opened the drawer and grabbed his sketchbook. He stared at his drawing options.

He'd already used pencil so he grabbed charcoal instead.

Smiling from ear to ear, he began to draw.

* * *

_I'm so so so so sorry that took me so long! I will work faster!_

_~PA_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Quick note before I start: After this story, I am wanting to write my version of 'Romeo and Juliet'. Please visit my polls and vote on who you want to be Romeo! Thanks :)

~PA

* * *

Chapter 3: Sakura's Jealousy

_"Saso-kun!"_

_Sasori's ears perked up at the voice. He turned and saw that same little girl running to him, her arms full of irises. As he took in a breath, the lovely scent of the flowers made him smile._

_"Look what I picked for you!" she said and smiled, her eyes shining brightly._

_The redhead smiled and took the flowers from her hand, bringing them up to take in the scent again. He took one iris and looked at the girl. _

_"I want you to have this one." He said, tucking the flower behind her ear. _

_The little girl turned scarlet, but her smiled never faded._

_"Soon, Saso-kun. Soon we'll be together!" she said and embraced him. Sasori immediately tried to put his arms around her, but they went straight through her._

_Moments later, she disappeared. Nothing left but her flower, which slowly floated to the ground._

_Sasori's eyes began to sting, but he ignored it and quickly reached for the flower._

_Holding it close to his chest, he forced a smile on his face and surprised himself when he said.._

_"I'll be waiting."_

* * *

Sasori's eyes slowly opened, and his face was wet. He brought his hand up and wiped his cheek, only to find that he had been crying.

He sat up, his sketchbook tumbling off his body. His eyes slowly settled on it. He couldn't remember what he had drawn... Or if he had drawn anything.

Picking the book up, he turned to the page.

And his heart stopped.

He had drawn the little girl, asleep in a field of irises. He looked at his hands and saw they were smudged with the black charcoal, and there was no doubt he had gotten it on his face while he slept.

He sighed and stood, feeling the blood rush to his head. He stretched as he walked to his closet.

He rummaged around in the closet when there was a knock at his door. It startled him and he jumped, hitting his head on one of the shelves. Moments later, boxes and papers fell to the floor, going in every direction.

The redhead cursed under his breath as he rushed to open his door.

There, clad in a way too low cut dress and with too much make up on in the morning, stood Sakura, smiling a little too sweetly.

"Good morning, Prince Sasori." she said sweetly. Sasori felt his stomach turn.

"Ano, good morning, Lady Sakura."

Awkward silence.

"You have something on your face."

"It's charcoal."

Silence.

"I'll be down shortly, Lady Sakura. Please inform Haku to start breakfast." he said and closed the door.

Sakura flushed and opened her mouth, closed it, opened it, closed it and stormed off.

Sasori sighed and rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. He started collecting the papers off the floor, arranging them in neat stacks. He then picked up two boxes. As soon as he stood up, the bottom of one of the boxes fell out, and all of its contents landed on the floor.

"Damn..." he mumbled and knelt down again.

He started shuffling through the items, but stopped when he saw a flower petal.

A white flower petal.

He moved various pictures and papers, until he found one dried out, brittle iris.

He felt his heart skip a beat or two.

_'W.. Where did this come from?'_

He picked the flower up and turned it over in his hand, afraid it would crumble into dust.

Then he noticed a ribbon tied to the stem. He ran his fingers over it gently.

An image of the little girl flashed through his mind.

"It couldn't possibly... No... I'm just imagining things. This must have been from something else."

He placed the flower on his desk and quickly took all the papers and other things and placed them in the box, carefully placing it at the top of his closet with the other papers and boxes.

He took another look at the withered flower and proceeded to get dressed for the day.

* * *

Sasori sat at the breakfast table alone. Sakura hadn't come down yet and Haku was in the kitchen.

He tapped the table rapidly, not waiting for the food, but for Haku.

As if reading Sasori's mind, Haku walked in, carrying a tray of fresh toast and glasses full of water.

The brunette glanced at Sasori and walked towards him.

"Is something wrong, Sasori-sama?"

Sasori hesitated to speak, and dared not to look at Haku.

"Ano, Haku, you take care of the garden, correct?"

Haku nodded, a confused look on his face. "Hai."

"I was just wondering if-"

"Good morning!"

The two men looked at the speaker who entered the room.

Deidara walked in, grinning, as always.

Sasori smiled at him while Haku just glared. He still wasn't over the whole thing that happened with his entire china collection. He growled to himself and stalked out of the dining room.

"Good morning, Deidara."

The blonde plopped in the seat next to Sasori, who sighed and rested his head in his hand. "So, who are you expecting today, un?"

"Well, I recieved a letter saying three of the ladies would be arriving at the same time, because they had all met at the same inn. So, later in this day, we should have three more."

Deidara cringed. "At least Sakura will have someone else to whine to, un. I'm getting tired of hearing about all her problems." he said and smiled. Sasori smiled and chuckled to himself. "So, where is Sakura, un?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since earlier this morning." Sasori replied, tapping on the table again.

"I'm right here!"

Deidara and Sasori jumped and looked at the door. Sakura stood there, wearing a whole new outfit than she was before. The dress was a bright pink and it was covered in roses. As she walked past Deidara, he snickered at her. She sat next to Sasori and smiled sweetly.

"Good morning again, Prince Sasori." she said.

Sasori nodded and kept his eyes on the table, not really wanting to look at her. Suddenly, the strong scent of roses lingered in the air. He took a big breath of it and looked at Sakura.

"Lady Sakura, are you wearing perfume?" he asked.

The pinkette flushed and looked down. "Hai. Haku-san said you loved roses..."

Sasori had a confused look on his face. As a matter of fact, he wasn't a big fan of roses at all. Or any flower.

Right?

Sasori then stood from his seat. "I'm going to check on Haku. Please excuse me."

Sakura tried to say something, but Sasori was already gone.

Deidara simply stared out the window at a bird who was nibbling at a dying rose.

* * *

Sasori sighed as he walked to the kitchen. "Haku?"

At the sound of his name, Haku looked up. "Hai?"

Sasori turned slightly pink and averted his eyes to the floor. "Ano... About earlier. I was going to ask you... Do we... Do we have irises in the garden?"

The brunette just started at him. "Irises, sir? I don't believe so. Why?"

Sasori turned even redder. "I.. I was just curious. Thank you, Haku." he said and turned to walk out, but stopped.

"Haku."

Haku looked up again. "Hai?"

"I would like irises in the garden. If you wouldn't mind."

Haku smiled and chuckled. "Not in the least bit. I'll go to town tomorrow and pick some up."

Sasori smiled as wide as he could. "Arigato, Haku." he said and proceeded out of the kitchen.

Haku just shook his head and smiled more, going back to his cooking.

* * *

Later on that day, Sasori walked out into the gardens.

_'I don't know what I was thinking... There's no room for the irises. The entire garden is full...'_

He stopped and looked around the garden.

It was full of lilies, daisies, lilacs, roses, and so so much more.

But no irises.

That thought saddened him. That there were roses, but no irises.

He turned and looked at his bedroom window, where he had first drawn the little girl.

Why was she in his dreams?

Why had she felt so familiar?

Why...

Why couldn't he get his mind off of her?

Sasori sighed and ran his hand through his messy red hair.

He would find out... He had to.

* * *

Sasori walked in from the gardens into the foyer. Much to his surprise, there stood three young ladies.

One had long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a low cut dress made out of every color purple fabric you could imagine.

Another had brown hair, fashioned into two large curls on each side of her head, held up by ribbons and she wore a beautiful green dress with matching jewelry. She seemed to be at unease.

The third one had dark blonde hair that was braided and it reached just below her shoulders. She wore a plain yet elegant yellow dress.

All three ladies curtsied as Sasori walked in.

The first girl gave a charming smile. "Pleased to meet you, Prince Sasori. I am Ino Yamanaka."

The second girl just looked at Ino then back at Sasori. She gave somewhat of a forced smile. "I am TenTen Chang, your Highness. I am very honored to meet you."

The third girl held her head high with a smirk on her lips. "I am Temari Sabaku. I am very pleased to meet you."

At that very moment, Sakura came down the staircase. She stopped dead in her tracks when she laid eyes on the other girls.

"Sakura, this is Ino, TenTen, and Temari." Sasori said, gesturing to each girl.

Sakura's green eyes flared up in jealousy as she quickly walked to Sasori, clinging to his arm. She simply glared at the girls, not saying a word. The room filled with uneasiness as Sasori tried to pry Sakura off of him.

"Now, ladies, we still have one more girl who should be here tomorrow. When she gets here, I will explain everything to you. For today, you may rest in your rooms." he said, then looked at Sakura. "_Your _rooms."

Sakura scoffed and turned red, quickly averting her eyes from him.

* * *

Later that day, Deidara decided to go into town for some peace and quiet.

He sat at a bar, looking into his glass with no expression. He sighed and stood, looking around the near empty room. He threw some change on the counter top and walked out.

He proceeded to walk down the street, away from the castle. _'The farther away from _her _the better..' _he thought to himself.

Lost in his own thoughts, he bumped into someone, knocking them over. He immediately knelt down, checking to see if the girl was alright. When she looked up at him, his heart skipped a beat.

She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They at first seemed to be white, but as he looked longer, they had a mix of light blue and light purple and white. They went well with her smooth white skin, and her dark hair framed her face just right. She squeaked and pulled her hood back over her head. "G-Gomen! I didn't see where I was going..." She sputtered.

"No, it was my fault... I apologize." the blond said and helped her up, giving her a smile. "My name is Deidara. I really do apologize for knocking you over, un. If there's anything I could do to-"

"Thank you, but I'm quite alright." the girl said, giving him a sweet smile.

Deidara felt his heart skip again and felt his face heat up just a little.

"I must get back before it gets dark... It was nice meeting you, Deidara-san." she said and began to walk past him.

"May I escort you? I still feel terrible for running into you."

She looked back at him and blushed. "O-Of course."

Deidara smiled and quickly walked to her.

The girl kept her eyes on the ground the whole time, her cheeks never losing the blush.

"So, you don't seem to be from here, Miss. Where are you from, if I may ask?" Deidara spoke, trying to break the silence between them.

"I-I'm from Water Country... I'm here on my father's wishes..." she said, and there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

Deidara felt kind of sorry for her, it seemed like she was being forced into something.

The two stopped in front of an inn. "Is this the place, un?"

She silently nodded her head, that blush never leaving her cheeks.

Once they said their goodbyes to each other, Deidara's smile never faded as he walked back to the castle. She was really the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. _'I hope to see her again, un...'_ he thought to himself.

_"Before I leave, may I ask you your name, un?" Deidara asked._

_The girl looked up at him, smiling and her eyes held just a little happiness in them._

_"You may call me Hina."_

Deidara stopped in his tracks, smiling up at the sky.

He had fallen in love.

* * *

_Oh my goodness! What have I done? Just a little drama to throw in :)_

_I apologize for the late update, but Ive been quite busy. I'll try my hardest to work faster!_

_~PunkyAngel_


End file.
